


Charmed 112: No Place Like Home

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Charmed AU1 [12]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe is presented with a heartbreaking choice - stay with her new sisters, or return home to her original family - but she must leave one set of sisters behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed 112: No Place Like Home

It was a bitterly cold Sunday night in February, and temperatures were plummeting to near freezing in San Francisco. In Golden Gate Park, sisters Prue, Phoebe and Paige had just attempted to release all the magical energy hidden behind an invisible barrier; and while the attempt appeared to be successful, it brought with it a totally unexpected consequence: the arrival of the original Phoebe Halliwell, also known as The Dark Charmed One.  
"Hello, 'sisters' ", she greeted them, her voice positively dripping with malice. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person. And, hello, Prue," she added, fixing her elder sister with a hateful smile. "It's been a long time."  
"Uhh, isn't she supposed to be, like, dead or something?" Paige asked.  
"Oh yes, Prue, do tell them," Dark Phoebe cooed. "Tell your 'sisters' how I died. They'll find it entertaining."  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Prue asked. "HOW are you even here?"  
"You were so worried that hordes of demons were hiding behind that wall," Dark Phoebe shook her head in mock sadness. "An entire army of evil. Well, sorry to disappoint you. There was only me."  
"But - the barrier went up before you died," Prue said, unable to make sense of things.  
"Yes, it did. And when my soul left my body, it got trapped inside."  
"Phoebe - I didn't know. How could I?"  
"Can you imagine what that was like?" Dark Phoebe pressed. "To not move on? To be denied the afterlife? Even if it was Hell," she added, morosely. "Instead, to be trapped alone, not even in Limbo, unable to talk to anyone, unable to do anything at all. I tried to smash my way out - I gathered energy for years! - and almost got free - and then you did a power of three spell to trap me inside again."  
"Phoebe, we didn't know," Prue repeated, on the verge of tears.  
"I thought I was going to be stuck there for all eternity."  
"Well, you're out now, so why don't you go to Hell where you belong?" Paige retorted.  
"Oh, go pickle yourself, you useless lush," Dark Phoebe groaned, waving her hand dismissively. Paige vanished in a writhing tendril of black smoke.  
"What have you done with her?" Phoebe demanded angrily.  
"Nothing," protested Dark Phoebe innocently. "Absolutely nothing. Just dropped her off at the nearest local bar. Nothing she can't walk out of on her own, if she has the willpower to do it." She put her finger to her chin, musing thoughtfully. "Although... I might have locked all the doors," she confessed. "And barred all the windows."  
"NO!" Phoebe yelled in anguish.  
"Oh, tut, tut," Dark Phoebe shushed her. "I'm sure she has the strength of character to cool her heels and drink virgin Piña Coladas for a couple of hours. I can trust her to be strong, for your sake. Can't you?"  
She turned to Prue. "Of course, being a White Lighter, she could just orb herself out of there at any time, couldn't she? Oh!" she made a little exclamation of mock horror. "Oh, but she doesn't know she can orb yet, does she? And you haven't told her. Why, Prue. I am so disappointed in you."  
"Stop it, Phoebe," Prue pleaded, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just stop it. Leave them alone!"  
"Now why would I do that?" Dark Phoebe asked. "I want you to suffer, Prue, and frankly, what makes you suffer more than anything is watching your sisters suffer. But you know what really irks me? They're not even your real sisters. This one - " she jerked her thumb in Phoebe's direction - "She isn't even related to you. She's not even from this planet. You have as much in common with her as a piece of red rock from Mars. She's not your sister. She never was. And frankly, it hurts me that you treat her like family."  
"Good," Prue hissed acidly.  
"The other one - well, I am ashamed to say, we _are_ related to her," Dark Phoebe allowed. "Just because dear old mom couldn't keep her panties on and had a fling with her White Lighter. So naughty," she grinned evilly. "That's a trait you personally share with mom, by the way. But we can content ourselves by simply being embarrassed by the ugly drunken stepsister, and we don't have to invite her to any family functions in the future."  
She turned to Phoebe. "You needn't worry about your sister unduly, other me. I won't let her come to any real harm. You see, I have plans for her."  
"Plans?"  
"Well, naturally. This form I wear now - it's not exactly real," Dark Phoebe confided. "It's really mostly ectoplasm. My real body was destroyed - when my loving sister strangled the life out of me with her bare hands," she hissed at Prue. She noted Phoebe's shocked expression.  
"Oh, you didn't know that little detail, did you?" she observed. "I don't care whether or not you believe me. It's the truth. Your calm, detached elder sister has quite a homicidal streak in her. Which leaves me with a problem. I can't stay in this form permanently. I need a body."  
"You think you're taking mine?" Phoebe snarled.  
"I can't say I wasn't tempted, but no."  
"No?" Phoebe was genuinely surprised.  
"I have to admit, over the years, I've made more than a few enemies," Dark Phoebe admitted. "And it might be just as well to have a new look - a makeover, you might say. Nobody knows anything about your darling baby sister. No one even knew she was Charmed - except for Mommy and Daddy, of course, who abandoned her before anyone could suss out their dirty little secret."  
"You bitch, if you hurt her - "  
"I am not going to do a thing to her," Dark Phoebe protested. "Seriously. A free body is a gift better than gold. I promise I won't harm a hair on her head. In fact, once I'm in charge, she'll never drink again - mainly because I'm not sure her liver would hold out."  
"And what happens to her soul?"  
"What do I care? It's her body I want."  
Prue stepped forward. She was trembling with fright, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. But her face was set in grim determination.  
"Phoebe, enough," she said quietly. "This is between you and me. Phoebe and Paige have nothing to do with us. Leave them out of it."  
"What, you'd want me to possess you instead?"  
"Yes," Prue answered instantly.  
Dark Phoebe shook her head. "That's tempting, but - no."  
"Why not?"  
Dark Phoebe looked at her sister coldly. "Because you wouldn't suffer," she said simply.  
"But you know what? Nothing cheers people up like a family reunion. I know I've been looking forward to mine for years." She grinned evilly at Prue. "So I think you should have the same opportunity," she continued, turning her attention back to Phoebe. "So I'm going to send you home. Back where you belong. To that dreary little world of yours, filled with computers and cable television and cell phones that never stop beeping at you."  
"You can DO that?" For a moment, Phoebe was too surprised to be angry or fearful.  
Dark Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Opening dimensional gateways is strictly amateur hour. Anybody can do it. Well - anybody but you, that is," she added dismissively. "What Prue sees in you, I have absolutely no idea."  
"Maybe she just likes me better," Phoebe shot back.  
"Ooh, showing some fire at last," Dark Phoebe murmured appreciatively. "Here's the deal, mini-me. I'll send you home. I'll even give you the option to come back here to this world, if that's what you really want. But there's a catch, because there's always a catch." She regarded her doppelgänger contemptuously. "Don't you want to know what the catch is?"  
"What's the catch?" Phoebe asked between clenched teeth.  
"One ticket. Round trip, or one way. That's your choice. But for you, and you alone. You can't take either set of sisters with you."  
Phoebe glared at her evil twin silently.  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Dark Phoebe tutted. "Not very bright, are you? After you get home, you can either stay, or you can come back. The problem is, you have to choose which set of sisters you're going to leave behind - and never see again. You can return to your Prue and your Piper, and pretend all of this never happened, let it all be just a bad dream - or, you can pop right back here and see if you've got any shot at wiping the smirk off my face. I wouldn't try that, incidentally," she added in a conspiratorial whisper. "Probably wouldn't go well. For you. Either way," she concluded, "At least one set of sisters is going to have their hearts broken, because they're going to lose their precious Phoebe forever. You just get to choose who it is. So? Who will it be? Old, baggy Prue, or young, bitchy Prue? Paige, or Piper?"  
Dark Phoebe made a moue of distaste. "Ugh. Now there's a disgusting choice for you. Piper never missed a chance to be completely pathetic, and Paige never met a bottle she didn't like. Seriously. She drinks white wine and bourbon - together. Did you know that?" She shuddered with revulsion. "It's a wonder she has any stomach lining left. God knows she can't possibly have any taste buds. What an appalling pair."  
Phoebe shook her head. "You bitch," she muttered angrily.  
"Why, thank you," Dark Phoebe cooed with appreciation. "I worked hard for that. I can't believe you and I are the same person."  
"I'm nothing like you," Phoebe hissed.  
"You little dope, you ARE me," Dark Phoebe countered. "The only difference is, I have the balls to be my true self and you haven't. Now, say goodbye to your big sister, because it's time for you to go on a little trip."  
She gestured offhandedly, and a swirling vortex with dark, purplish clouds opened up under Phoebe's feet. Phoebe looked over at Prue in horror.  
"The vortex isn't stable," Dark Phoebe assured her counterpart. "It's just enough to send you back where you came from, and in a little less than seventy-two hours from now, it will collapse on its own. Make up your mind before then. Oh, and when you see your sisters, tell them from me - keep their trash out of my yard."  
Savagely, Dark Phoebe kicked Phoebe squarely in the stomach, knocking her off-balance and sending her sprawling into the heart of the vortex, which promptly swallowed her and then vanished from sight.  
"Well!" Dark Phoebe smiled brightly. "That was... odious. And now, Prue, you and I finally get to have some quality time together. Just the two of us. I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this."

* * *

Phoebe found herself falling through darkness, and she would have screamed, if only the kick to her stomach hadn't knocked all the wind out of her. Before she could make any sense of where she was, a light opened somewhere beneath her, and she dropped from ceiling height onto a dining room table, and from there, rolled off heavily onto the floor.  
Phoebe lay still and stunned, head ringing, body aching. Gingerly, she tried to sit up. Her shoulder was badly wrenched and she grimaced in agony. Her legs had gone all rubbery and couldn't support her weight, so she half-crawled, half-dragged herself into the living room and wormed her way onto the couch. She closed her eyes, clutching at her shoulder, praying the pain would soon subside. But as she realized where she was, she opened her eyes again.  
Cautiously, she sat up. She was in the living room of her grandmother's house - Halliwell Manor. She was home. But when?  
Trying desperately not to burst into tears, Phoebe gamely made it to her feet, and staggered into the kitchen. The house seemed very quiet.  
"Prue?" she called out anxiously. Her own voice sounded raspy to her. "Piper?"  
There was no answer. Bright sunlight filled the atrium, so it was still daytime - perhaps her sisters were at work.  
"Prue? Piper?" Phoebe called out again, but again, there was no response. She hobbled into the foyer and stared dumbfoundedly at the cell phone in its cradle.  
"Oh, duh," she chided herself, remembering that this world no longer used rotary dial phones. She was about to pick it up when the front door opened, and an attractive young woman with long dark hair entered. Phoebe stared at her slack-jawed.  
"Phoebe?" Piper Halliwell smiled at her sister, but her smile vanished as she saw the state her sister was in. "Pheebs, you all right?"  
Phoebe opened her mouth helplessly. "Piper . . . " was all she managed to say, and then burst into tears.  
"Oh my God, Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asked in dismay. But Phoebe was helpless in the throes of grief, and her sobs grew more forced and violent with each passing moment. Piper quickly shrugged off her coat, leaving it on the floor, and helped her sister into the living room. As they sat on the couch together, Phoebe clutched herself to Piper, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Pheebs, calm down," Piper pleaded, shocked at the piteous state she found her sister in. "Whatever's wrong, we'll fix it."  
It took Phoebe several minutes before she had cried herself out. Piper, frightened and dismayed, rubbed Phoebe's back with her free hand, trying desperately to comfort her. When the worst of the sobbing had subsided, Piper brushed back Phoebe's hair from her face, and Phoebe smiled tearfully.  
"It's really you," she croaked. "You're really here."  
Piper smiled nervously, completely at a loss. "Of course it's me, Phoebe." She began to look at Phoebe more carefully, and noticed a dark circle under one eye, and how she clutched at her shoulder.  
"What happened to you?" she asked in dismay. "Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"  
Phoebe shook her head tearfully; another fit of sobs was coming on and she couldn't stop it.  
"Phoebe, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to sedate you," Piper declared. "So take a deep breath, okay? Just try to relax."  
Phoebe did as she was told, but fresh, hot tears spilled down her cheeks.  
"Okay, you just sit right there, and I will be right back."  
"Don't leave me," Phoebe cried piteously.  
"Pheebs. I will be right back," Piper assured her.  
Piper hurried into the kitchen, got some milk from the fridge, poured out a portion into a glass cup, and set it in the microwave. She then went into the downstairs bathroom, found sedative tablets and brought them into the kitchen. Taking out the warmed milk, she dropped the tablets into the glass, then hurried back to the living room, grabbing the cell phone from its cradle as she passed.  
"Here," she said, handing the glass to Phoebe. "Drink. All of it. Now," she ordered gently, then she dialed Prue's number at the auction house.  
Phoebe drank slowly. Now the violent fit had passed, she felt her strength ebbing away, leaving her exhausted and empty.  
"Prue? Hi. It's me. I think you'd better come home. ...it's Phoebe. I came home after lunch, and found her here, and - I think she's been attacked ... she says no," Piper again reached over and pushed some stray licks of hair from Phoebe's face while she drank. "I haven't got anything sensible out of her yet. I'm just trying to get her to stop crying long enough to tell me what happened. Okay. Thanks, Prue."  
Piper shut off the phone with a sigh of relief. "Prue's on her way home."  
Phoebe had finished her milk, and could barely respond.  
"Okay, let's get you upstairs and into bed," Piper announced, shifting herself into full mother mode. "Come on."  
Phoebe was barely able to make it up the stairs, even with Piper's help. Piper sat her sister on the edge of her bed, hurried into the bathroom and returned a few moments later with a washcloth that had been soaked with hot water.  
"Here," Piper murmured gently, "Close your eyes."  
Phoebe did so, and Piper began to wipe down her sister's face. The warm, damp cloth felt wonderful to Phoebe.  
"That's better," Piper decided. "You know, Pheebs, tears and snot really isn't your best look."  
Phoebe half-giggled, half-sobbed at the remark.  
Piper, intuiting that Phoebe had other injuries, helped to undress her, and was dismayed to see an ugly swollen bruise on Phoebe's right shoulder.  
"Pheebs, what on earth happened to you?" Piper gasped.  
"Fell on the table," Phoebe mumbled. "Broke it. Sorry."  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
Phoebe shook her head exhaustedly.  
"Are you sure?" Piper asked anxiously.  
Phoebe smiled wanly. "I never thought I was going to see you again," she croaked. Fresh tears leaked from Phoebe's eyes.  
"Let's get you into bed for now," Piper decided. Having stripped Phoebe down to her t-shirt and panties, Piper pulled back the covers on the bed, and helped her sister into bed.  
"Stay with me," Phoebe pleaded, as Piper started to pull the blankets up. Piper thought for a minute, then, kicked off her shoes and clambered into the bed beside her sister.  
Phoebe sighed with relief and closed her eyes. Piper lay beside her, gently stroking her hair, and Phoebe found herself fighting to stay conscious. She opened her eyes and looked around as much as she was able, without moving.  
"This is my room," she mumbled, her voice barely audible.  
"Of course it's your room, silly," Piper murmured.  
Downstairs, the front door opened and closed. A female voice floated up the stairwell. "Marco!" it called.  
"Polo!" Piper called back.  
A few moments later, Prue Halliwell walked into the room. She looked down at her baby sister, her face clouded with worry. Phoebe managed a drowsy smile.  
"Hey, Prue," she greeted, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
"Hey, Pheebs," Prue tried to smile reassuringly. "You okay?"  
"I missed you," Phoebe whispered.  
Prue looked to Piper, utterly confused, and Piper could only shrug helplessly. "She's been like this since I found her."  
"I missed both you guys so much," Phoebe insisted, but the warm milk and the sedative were taking over, and it was all she could do to stay awake.  
"She's got a nasty bruise on her shoulder, and a black eye," Piper reported. "I asked her if she was hurt anywhere else and she said no. I haven't gotten any sense out of her, really."  
Prue sat on the edge of the bed. Phoebe weakly held up a hand and Prue took it and squeezed it gently.  
"I love you guys," Phoebe breathed, her consciousness ebbing away.  
"We love you too, Pheebs," Prue assured her. "Get some sleep."  
"I don't want to sleep," Phoebe protested, her eyes closed. "I don't - "  
Then all was darkness, and Phoebe knew nothing more. 

* * * 

Paige Matthews found herself seated at a crowded bar. She was staring at a glass the bartender had just pushed over to her.  
"It's on the house, darlin'," he smiled amiably.  
With a thrill of dread, Paige looked around her and realized just where she had been dumped.  
"Oh, no," she murmured, half-panicked. "No, no."  
She slid off the barstool and attempted to make a beeline for the front entrance, but as she tried to advance, wait staff and patrons alike gently - but very deliberately - got in her way and pushed her back.  
"Please, let me go," Paige pleaded, trying to wriggle past, but the more she struggled, the more people stepped forward to block her.  
Tears of fright welling in her eyes, Paige turned, seeking any other way out. But the front entrance was the only exit she could see.  
She was about to make another attempt at rushing the door when a suave young gentleman in dress shirt and slacks, accompanied by a stunning redhead in a tight black dress, approached her. The young man smiled politely.  
"Paige Matthews?" he inquired, in an English accent.  
"Yes?"  
"Ah. How do you do. So pleased to finally make your acquaintance at last. Rex Buckland."  
He offered his hand in greeting, and Paige took it numbly.  
"You're Rex Buckland?" she asked, not quite believing.  
"I am indeed. And allow me to introduce my lovely wife, Kaitlyn," he indicated the redhead beside him.  
"Kill the White Lighter!" Kaitlyn hissed angrily, and Paige drew back, shocked.  
"Kaitlyn, my love, where are your manners?" Buckland chided gently. "You must forgive my wife. She's not used to rubbing elbows with witches, or angels, or the like. Please, won't you come sit with us?"  
He indicated an empty table nearby.  
"I really need to get out of here," Paige said, fighting off another rising tide of panic.  
"Yes, I rather fancy you do," Buckland's courteous smile turned grim. "And we'll help you. But first, we need to have a little conversation."  
"Conversation?"  
"We have to decide... how we are going to rescue your sisters."  
Paige could hardly seem more bewildered.  
"Shall we sit?" Buckland prompted gently.  
He guided her to the table, and settled himself comfortably into one of the chairs, Kaitlyn taking the seat beside him. After a moment's hesitation, Paige joined them.  
A waiter came up, and without prompting, set out three very large martini glasses, filled to the rim. Paige looked at hers like she was about to cry.  
Buckland put a finger to his lips, indicating she should remain silent; then, surreptitiously glancing around to ensure no one was watching them directly, waved his hand at Paige's glass. The glass shuddered for a moment and then went still. Paige frowned at him, not understanding.  
"Go ahead," Buckland invited her, indicating she should drink.  
"I really can't," Paige whimpered.  
"It's all right," he assured her, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I always bring my own libations."  
With a shaking hand, Paige took the glass and sipped, and to her surprise, she was drinking water. She stared at Buckland with wide eyes.  
"How did you - "  
"Shh," he hushed her, then flashed a naughty grin. "There, now," he said with equanimity. "That should allow us to have a short conversation in peace. I think it's safe to assume everyone in this bar has been magically coerced to ensure you have too good a time this evening. This little ruse won't fool anyone long, but hopefully long enough for us to make our plans."  
He leaned forward slightly. "Do you know where your sisters are?"  
Sadly, Paige shook her head. "I don't even know where I am," she admitted.  
Kaitlyn snorted in contempt. "This is pointless. Let's leave the little witch to drown herself in self-pity."  
"Kaitlyn, please. Miss Matthews here may be a neophyte, but she is one of the most powerful magical beings who has ever lived. She just doesn't know it yet."  
Paige arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, right."  
"Has Prue explained to you... what you are?" Buckland asked pointedly.  
"I'm a witch," Paige answered.  
"And?"  
"And that's all," Paige said uncomfortably.  
"Really," Buckland mused. "She's never told you. Astounding."  
"Told me what?" Paige was starting to get irritated by the direction the conversation was taking. She frowned suddenly.  
"She called me a White Lighter," Paige said, pointing at Kaitlyn.  
"She did indeed."  
"My - my dad is one of those," Paige exclaimed. "Does that mean I'm - "  
"Well, there's really only one way to find out, isn't there?" Buckland grinned evilly.  
With a sudden, violent motion, he pulled an athame from under the table, slashing furiously at Paige's face. With a shriek of fright, Paige instinctively backed away - and suddenly found herself somewhere else.  
She was standing in the middle of a rain-slicked street, deserted of traffic and except for a few street lamps, utterly dark. She looked around her in complete confusion.  
"What the f - " she started to say, when a curlicue of black smoke manifested a few steps away from her, and Buckland and Kaitlyn emerged out of nothingness.  
"I am so sorry for that, my dear," he apologized profusely. "I had to be sure. But the only way was to surprise you - rather disagreeably."  
"What the hell just happened?" Paige demanded.  
Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go," she sighed.  
"Not Hell, my dear," said Buckland. "In fact, its opposite."  
"We - we were in the bar," Paige stammered.  
"Yes, well, now we're not."  
"But - how?!"  
"You are not just a witch, Miss Matthews. You're half witch, which you inherited from your lovely mother, Patricia. Your father, on the other hand - gave you a less interesting but far more powerful gift."  
Seeing Paige's look of complete bewilderment, Buckland sighed. "You are half White Lighter, my dear. Which means, among other things, you can heal the sick and injured, you can ascend to the lowest level of Heaven - if it still exists - and - you can orb."  
"Orb?"  
"It is the White Lighters' preferred method of travel."  
Paige suddenly remembered seeing her father disappear in a blaze of light.  
"Oh, my God," she gasped, suddenly realizing what she'd just done.  
"It's not THAT impressive," Kaitlyn sniffed. "Blinking is better."  
"Now, my dear, the reason this is important is, you have the ability to summon yourself to your sister's side - without having to know where they are."  
"You mean, I just have to think about being with Phoebe, and - I will be?" Paige asked hopefully.  
"Click the heels of your red shoes together three times, and repeat, 'There's no place like home'," Kaitlyn sneered.  
"Why do you have to be so mean?"  
"We're demons, my dear, it's what we do."  
"Why do you want to help me?" Paige asked suspiciously. "Why do you want to help my sisters?"  
"Yes, well, your eldest sister Prue and I go back a long way - farther back than either of us cares to admit, actually," Buckland allowed. "And last night, she sent me an emergency distress call - a code word we share between ourselves in case of imminent danger or catastrophe. We're here because, frankly, your sister called for us. What I'm hoping you can do is enlighten us, as to what sort of catastrophe we all face."  
"It's Phoebe," said Paige. "Phoebe Halliwell. The Dark Charmed One."  
Buckland and Kaitlyn exchanged astounded glances.  
"It can't be Phoebe Halliwell," protested Kaitlyn. "She's been dead for years."  
"Yeah, that's what we thought, too," Paige said miserably. "But she's very much alive. I have no idea how. And she really wants to hurt Prue - bad."  
Kaitlyn turned to Buckland. "I say we leave them to it."  
"What?!" Paige exclaimed.  
"One bad witch, killing three good witches? Sounds like a win to me."  
"Kaitlyn, my dear," Buckland sighed. "You have many outstanding qualities. But please leave the devious, farsighted planning to me." He turned back to Paige. "We are here to help you, Miss Matthews. But we in turn are going to need some help from you - most critical of which is, you have to take us to where your sisters are."  
"Why should I trust you?" Paige asked.  
"Because, really, do you have any choice?" Buckland shot back.  
Paige mulled that over for a moment. "I guess not," she said uncomfortably.  
Buckland gave her a rakish grin. "Well then, my dear, it's time we rode gallantly to your sister's rescue."

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell stirred slightly, her eyelids fluttering open. She had no idea where she was, or what time it was; she would be hard pressed to even to identify herself to anyone. She shifted her weight slightly, and her shoulder responded with an intemperate, shooting pain. Phoebe grimaced, and sat up slowly.  
She was still in her own bedroom, in her own bed, in Halliwell Manor, and behind the drawn curtains, bright sunlight was impatiently attempting to push its way into the room. Phoebe glanced down; she wasn't alone. Her sister Piper, dressed in a long flannel nightgown, was snoring gently beside her. Phoebe couldn't help but grin at the sight.  
Gingerly, she swung her feet out over the edge of the bed. Her entire body protested with sharp, stabbing pains. She decided to risk standing up, and with some relief, made it to her feet on her first try. She tottered unsteadily into the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. What she saw shocked her.  
Her hair was tousled and matted, and her right eye was almost swollen shut, bruised a deep purple-black. Her shoulder was not much better, an ugly dark bruise creeping almost halfway down her arm; but she found she could still move her arm freely with a few experimental swings. There was a similar bruise on her right hip, but she seemed otherwise uninjured. Phoebe sighed.  
"It could have been a lot worse," she told her reflection.  
Then, her body crying out with absolute need, Phoebe closed the bathroom door.  
A few minutes later, Phoebe slipped back into her bed, sighing heavily. She felt utterly disoriented despite being in such a familiar space. She tried to think about what had happened to her, and discovered she couldn't. Her memories - at least, any recent ones - were beyond her reach. She sighed again, and closed her eyes, hoping her subconscious mind could accomplish what her conscious mind could not.  
Beside her in the bed, Piper stirred and raised her head.  
"Pheebs," she murmured with relief. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
Phoebe tried to speak, and found she couldn't; it was as if the question was too complex to be answered. She could only stare dumbly at her sister.  
"Does your shoulder hurt?"  
Hesitantly, Phoebe nodded.  
"Do you hurt anywhere else?"  
Phoebe shook her head slowly. Any side to side movement of her head caused her swollen eye socket to ache terribly, and she winced slightly.  
"Would you like some breakfast?"  
"Yes, please." Phoebe smiled gratefully. No trouble answering that one.  
"Okay," Piper grinned. "You keep your butt parked right here. I'll be back."  
She gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek and hurried from the room. Phoebe lay back down, still unable to bring any thoughts or memories to mind. She closed her eyes, sighed, and just listened to the ambient noise of the old house all around her. Houses this age were rarely silent; they creaked and popped and snapped and coughed, and made all manner of muted rumbling noises, never loud, never insistent, but always there - like the house itself was alive. And she was home. Really home.  
She frowned for a moment. She was happy to be home because... she'd been away? The more Phoebe thought about it, the more certain she was that she'd been away from home - and not for a short time, either. Months, if not longer. So why couldn't she remember?  
Disquieted, Phoebe tried desperately to remember any specific recent events, but the more she tried, the more jumbled her thoughts became. Sighing disconsolately, she closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing at all.  
Piper returned a few minutes later with a breakfast tray laden with eggs, toast, fruit, jam, juice and coffee - and Phoebe could barely contain herself.  
"Oh, wow," she sighed happily, taking the provender, "This is great, Piper. Thanks."  
Phoebe tore into her breakfast with avidity, and Piper sat beside her on the bed, watching her with concern.  
"Piper? How long have I been gone?" Phoebe asked as casually as she could, between bites of her food.  
"Gone where, Phoebe?"  
"You know. When I was - away."  
Piper shook her head. "You haven't been anywhere, Pheebs."  
"I haven't?" Phoebe frowned in bewilderment. "You're sure?"  
"Pretty sure," Piper retorted dryly. "I've seen you only every day since you got back from New York four months ago."  
"But - I've been somewhere, I'm sure of that," Phoebe insisted. "Because I remember missing you guys so much."  
"Yeah, you said that last night," Piper nodded. "More than once."  
"Where's Prue?"  
"At work. Of course," Piper sighed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work too, or something?"  
"I took the day off," Piper announced, "Because I'm taking my baby sister to the doctor - and no arguments," she added sternly. "I don't know what happened to you, Phoebe, but whatever it was, it could be serious. We need to get you checked out."  
"Okay," Phoebe agreed meekly, returning to her breakfast.  
Piper reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair away from Phoebe's face. "You scared the hell out of me yesterday," she said quietly.  
"Sorry. I really didn't mean to." She looked at Piper with great tenderness. "I really have missed you guys," she said sorrowfully. "And I don't know why."  
Piper smiled sweetly at her sister. "Well, our appointment is at ten, so don't dawdle."  
"Sure, as soon as I finish breggfirst, we can - " Phoebe halted mid-sentence, confused.  
Piper burst out laughing. "Breggfirst? Where'd you pick up a word like that?"  
Phoebe all but froze, frowning, a fragment of a memory echoing at the back of her mind. She could distinctly hear a child's voice.  
_"Wake up, Auntie Phoebe! Mommy says it's time for breggfirst!"_  
"Pheebs? You okay?" Piper asked with concern.  
"Yeah," Phoebe said slowly. "Yeah, Piper, I'm fine, I just - maybe I _should_ go see a doctor," she decided aloud. "I can't remember anything from the last few days, and I'm worried, and - a little scared."  
"Well, you obviously had a nasty crack on the noggin," Piper pointed out. "If you're suffering memory loss, maybe you've got more than just a black eye. We'll have the doctor check you for concussion."  
"Hey, Piper?"  
"Yeah, Pheebs."  
"I love you." Phoebe's eyes began to tear up. "I really love you so much."  
She pulled her sister close and hugged her tightly.  
"Don't worry," she added. "I'm not going to fall apart on you like I did yesterday. I just - I needed to say that out loud."  
"I love you too, Pheebs," Piper returned the hug willingly. "So very much."

* * * 

It had taken Paige several attempts to get the hang of "orbing" - still not used to this new power, she had ended up back in the bar, then back on the street, then once inside a nearby dumpster, much to Kaitlyn's great merriment - but finally, she was able to control her ability to the point where she could will herself down to the end of the street and back, actually arriving where she intended to go.  
"There. You see?" Rex Buckland grinned at her. "You can do it."  
"This is just too weird," Paige shuddered. "Every time I turn around, I gain a new power."  
"It's as I told you, Miss Matthews. You really are one of the most powerful magical beings that has ever lived. Really, what did you think it meant, to be Charmed?"  
"Honestly, I just thought that was something Pheeble made up," Paige admitted.  
Buckland frowned, not understanding. "Pheeble?"  
Paige blushed with embarrassment. "Oh. Ah. Yeah. I call my sister Phoebe 'Pheeble'. It's kind of a nickname."  
"Feeble," cackled Kaitlyn. "I like that."  
"Well, now that you've gained some manner of control, it's time we were on our way," Buckland suggested.  
"I still don't understand how I can just suddenly, uhh, orb myself in front of my sister."  
"Indeed. Well, since you are still very newly acquainted with your abilities, might I suggest we try limiting our choices before we start orbing ourselves off to who knows where. Where are your sisters most likely to be? Or rather I should ask, where is Phoebe most likely to take them?"  
"Well, she can't take them back to the manor - it doesn't exist any more," Paige said, thinking out loud. "And I'm not sure if Phoebe even knows where Prue lives, or where Phoebe and I live." She made a face. "God. That sounds so weird."  
"We'll do our best to keep track of two Phoebes," Buckland nodded appreciatively.  
"What about Cole?" Kaityln suggested.  
"Cole?" Paige frowned. "You mean, Cole Turner? But isn't he, uhh, dead?"  
"Very much so," Buckland nodded. "However - the apartments he leased are still in his name, and it certainly is somewhere our original Phoebe might go."  
"But - I don't know where Cole lived," Paige protested. "I never even met him."  
"Perhaps not, but we need to start somewhere. And thank you, Kaitlyn. An elegant and most helpful suggestion."  
He held out his hand to Paige. "Let's be off then, Miss Matthews. At the risk of sounding like a bad airline commercial, your first blink is on us."  
"Really, Rex? Did you have to?" Kaitlyn groaned.  
"So sorry, my dear." Buckland gave his wife an evil grin.  
"Demons and puns," Paige grimaced.  
"Both can be exquisite forms of torture," Buckland pointed out.  
"You're not kidding," Paige shuddered. She took his proffered hand, and suddenly, the three of them were - elsewhere.  
To Paige's point of view, the street had simply vanished, and now they were standing in a darkened room. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to adjust to the absence of light. They were in a large bedroom.  
"Where are we?" Paige whispered.  
"Shh," Buckland cautioned her. "We don't know if we're alone."  
He crept to the door, and seeing a light under the doorway, he turned back to Kaitlyn and Paige, putting a finger to his lips. He put his hand on the doorknob and carefully turned it. The door opened just a crack.  
Paige and Kaitlyn came up behind Buckland, with the intent of peeking out into the lighted room. But suddenly a blood-curdling scream froze them all where they stood. A woman's scream.  
"Prue!" Paige gasped.  
She pushed her way past Buckland.  
"Paige, no - " he hissed, trying to stop her, but the slender girl slipped past him, ducking underneath his arms, thankful - for once - for being short.  
Buckland grimaced in irritation, and reached for the athame, otherwise magically hidden from view. Kaitlyn grabbed his arm.  
"Rex, no," she whispered fiercely. "If she sees you have the athame before you can use it on her, we're finished!"  
Paige strode furiously into the oversize living room. Prue was bound hand and foot, pinioned to a support beam in the center of the room. Dark Phoebe, her back turned to Paige, had her hand to Prue's face. The hand was no longer remotely human, instead the fingers were now razor-sharp talons, and she was using them to make tiny cuts across Prue's face. Horrified, Paige rushed forward.  
"Hey, your majesty!" she yelled angrily.  
Phoebe turned - just in time to be hit in the eye from Paige's closed fist.  
"Stay away from my sister!" Paige screamed.  
Phoebe lashed out blindly - cutting Paige deeply across the cheek with her talons. Paige screamed with pain and fell backwards, blood gushing freely from her face.  
"Don't make me hurt you more, little sister," Phoebe snarled. "I need that body. I would prefer not to have any more dents and scratches than it already has."  
Paige screamed again, angry and hurt, and threw her arms out in front of her in a furious gesture. Phoebe flew across the room as if shoved, and smacked hard against the wall. She seemed genuinely surprised.  
"You have my sister's power," she said, getting to her feet. "Now, I wonder how that happened."  
Paige was also trying to get to her feet, but she was trembling from shock, and her limbs seemed slow and unresponsive. Phoebe reached Paige first, and backhanded her savagely, knocking the dark haired girl to the floor again. Paige began to sob uncontrollably.  
"Phoebe, leave her alone!" Prue screamed. Phoebe's response was to magically gag her sister with an offhand wave of one hand.  
"Come on out!" she yelled angrily. "I know this little witch isn't alone. If you want them both to live, then show yourselves!"  
In the bedroom, Buckland and Kaitlyn exchanged dismayed glances.  
"Nothing for it," Buckland muttered grimly. "You distract Phoebe, I'll grab Paige."  
"She's not worth it," Kaitlyn hissed.  
"Kaitlyn, my love - not now."  
Buckland opened the door and stepped out, hands raised in a gesture of surrender, and grudgingly, Kaitlyn followed. Phoebe could not hide her astonishment.  
"Rex Buckland?" she gaped.  
"Hello, Phoebe, my dear."  
"So, the Charmed Ones work with demons now, do they?" She turned to the still-gagged Prue, blood and tears streaming down her face. "Let me guess, you're sleeping with him?" she snorted contemptuously.  
Screaming with all the jealous fury she could muster, Kaitlyn spewed forth a geyser of flame directly at Phoebe, who was forced to duck to avoid being severely burned. Buckland dived for Paige, and grabbed her in his arms.  
"Kaitlyn, NOW!" he yelled.  
The newlyweds clasped hands, and then suddenly, Buckland, Kaitlyn and Paige vanished from view.  
Again, Paige felt a lurching sensation, and she was aware of being somewhere else, but her wounds were forcing her body into shock.  
"Kaitlyn, quickly," Buckland muttered, setting Paige down. "Miss Matthews, I am so sorry, but we need to cauterize those wounds, and quickly. I'm very much afraid this is going to hurt."  
Kaitlyn grinned evilly. "I'll do my best," she purred, one of her hands glowing bright red, and poker hot.  
"Kaitlyn, please, just enough to staunch the bleeding," Buckland said grimly, pinning Paige's arms back.  
Kaitlyn sighed theatrically. "Oh, well, if it will please you." She brought her hand to Paige's face, and her flesh sizzled under the demon's touch. Paige screamed once - and then promptly fainted.  
"There," Kaitlyn announced, standing up. "Wounds closed. I hope it leaves a mark."  
Buckland sighed, cradling the unconscious girl in his arms. He looked up at his wife, chagrined.  
"Well, that could have gone better," he said dejectedly.

* * * 

Phoebe and Piper were together in an examination room, Phoebe reclining on an examination table, fretful Piper holding her hand. A young doctor entered and smiled at them warmly.  
"So, what's the result?" Piper asked anxiously.  
"Well, the good news is, Miss Halliwell is in no immediate danger," the doctor reassured her. "All the CT scans came back negative. She hasn't had a concussion. The lacerations and bruising are all superficial and should heal rapidly on their own."  
"But her memory loss," Piper protested.  
"Yes, that is worrisome," the doctor admitted. "But from the tests we ran this afternoon, there's nothing to suggest the memory loss is due to any sort of physical trauma. The MRI shows no cranial bleeding or swelling. In fact, the results look perfectly normal and healthy. And the neurological exam is about the same: no loss of vision or hearing; balance, coordination and reflexes are all normal, and Miss Halliwell's cognitive abilities appear unimpaired, based on her responses to control questions." He smiled reassuringly and directed his next comments to Phoebe. "However, given that you have suffered a bad fall, and you're aware of experiencing memory loss, I would like you to come back in for a follow up examination within seventy-two hours. If you should start to experience any other symptoms, like headache, nausea or dizziness, and especially any weakness or loss of coordination in your arms or legs, then please, come back to the ER immediately."  
"Thank you, doctor," Phoebe smiled gratefully.  
About half an hour later, forms completed and a follow up visit scheduled, Phoebe and Piper headed for the parking garage.  
"Can we go home now?" Phoebe asked hopefully.  
"Absolutely," Piper declared. "Prue's coming home too, to join us for lunch."  
"Wow. She never does that."  
"She's worried about her baby sister," Piper pointed out.  
Phoebe smiled gratefully at her sister.  
"Thanks. Thanks for worrying about me," she said quietly.  
"It's in the job description," Piper retorted with a grin, and then grimaced as she looked at her watch. "God. And we're already late. I thought we were never going to get out of there. All the pages and pages of forms they make you fill out nowadays - ugh!"  
Something jarred loose in Phoebe's mind, and she halted mid-step.  
Pages and pages . . .  
Piper frowned at her sister with deep concern. "Pheebs? You all right?" she asked anxiously.  
Phoebe opened her mouth, wanting to reply, but some teasing memory at the back of her mind was calling to her. An image of a beautiful young woman, small and delicate, with ebony-black hair, and she was laughing merrily.   
_"Of course you come from another planet, Pheeble,"_ she chortled. _"You couldn't have a normal day if you tried."_  
"Phoebe?" Piper called again, a rising pitch of anxiety in her voice.  
"She... she called me 'Pheeble'," Phoebe said slowly, desperately trying to wash the memory free, to see where it came from.  
"Who called you feeble? Was it one of the nurses?"  
Absently, Phoebe reached for Piper's hand, and squeezed it. "No, no..." she frowned. "It's - give me a moment, Piper, I'm - I'm trying to remember something."  
They stood together in the parking garage, Phoebe frowning as if she was in agony, Piper almost beside herself with anxiety. Memories began to fall into place like dominoes.  
_"Prue and I love you,"_ Phoebe was saying to the dark-haired girl with the soulful eyes. _"And now that we've found you, we're not letting you go. Not ever. I have a beautiful baby sister. How could I ever let you go?"_  
"Baby sister," Phoebe repeated aloud.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
The dark-haired girl was laughing again. _"Phoebe and I were just talking about the really kinky sex with have with our boyfriends. Do you get kinky, Prue?"  
"Way to stare at those eggs, Shorty."  
"Ooh! Just for that, I'm leaving eggshells in your portion on purpose."_  
"Phoebe? Are you all right?" Piper asked, beginning to become alarmed.  
_"Thanks for listening to me babble, Phoebe."  
"Hey, that's what sisters are for."  
"Paige, you haven't heard this before, but I had two sisters, two beautiful sisters whom I loved very much," _ an older, sadder Prue was saying. _"Both of them... died... three years ago. And tonight, I just feel very blessed to have my two new sisters here with me."  
"You are one of a kind, Paige."  
"Yeah, well, back atcha, witchy woman."  
"You are one of a kind, Paige..."_  
Paige. _Paige..._  
Phoebe's eyes went wide.  
"PAIGE!" she almost screamed.  
"Phoebe Halliwell, what on earth is the matter with you?" Piper exclaimed.  
"Paige! I have to find Paige!"  
"Page of what?"  
"My sister! My baby sister - OUR baby sister!"  
"Phoebe, I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Phoebe burst into tears. "Piper, please, we have to go home right now," she pleaded. "We have to find Paige."  
"I think we need to have your head examined again," Piper shot back.  
"No, no, Piper, please, I'm fine, I promise," Phoebe exclaimed. "We need to go home and talk to Prue. This is really important. Trust me. Please!"  
Piper clearly didn't think leaving the hospital was a good idea, but with great reluctance, she got into the SUV, and Phoebe climbed in on the passenger side. Phoebe was so distraught she was literally shaking the entire time it took to drive back to the manor. Prue arrived at the house only moments later, and the sisters gathered in the living room.  
"Guys, I remember what happened to me," Phoebe began haltingly. "But the first thing you need to know is, we have another sister."  
Prue and Piper exchanged dumbfounded glances.  
"A beautiful baby sister," Phoebe insisted. "Her name is Paige. Paige Matthews. She's in terrible trouble, and we've got to help her."  
"How can we have another sister?" Prue asked. "You mean, an adult sibling?"  
"Please, Prue, don't ask me how I know, just accept it for a minute, all right?" Phoebe pleaded. "I need to tell you everything that happened, and we don't have a lot of time."  
In a low, choked voice, Phoebe haltingly related everything she had experienced in the last five months, beginning with finding the ring with the red gemstone that had whisked her away from home, arriving in a different version of San Francisco, meeting an older version of her sister Prue, and finally, meeting Paige Matthews, and learning they were related. She told them of the eyeless demon, and of reading the incantation to let the sisters receive their powers.  
"Wait, what?" A furious Piper held up a hand. "You went and had yourself another Power of Three incantation, with a group of complete strangers?!"  
"It wasn't like that, Piper," Phoebe pleaded, hot tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You have to understand. I thought I was never coming back. And the spell worked. It worked. We got our powers back - "  
"Oh, I've heard enough of this," Piper fumed, rising from her seat.  
"Piper." Prue gently but firmly took her hand and set her back down. "Let her finish. Please."  
As Phoebe finished her story, her sisters listened silently; Prue becoming more grave and brooding, and Piper nearly shaking with anger.  
"Anyway, if I don't go back, then Paige and your other self are going to die," Phoebe sighed, looking at Prue, wiping away her tears with the palm of her hand. "And I can't let that happen, you guys, I just can't."  
"You said that the other Phoebe left a portal for you," Prue asked quietly.  
Phoebe nodded, still tearful. "I don't see it anywhere, but she said it would stay open for seventy-two hours. And it must be here somewhere."  
Piper looked askance at Prue. "You're not suggesting we take this seriously?" she protested.  
"I believe her," Prue said simply. "I think Phoebe is telling us the truth as she knows it."  
"And that 'truth' might be some figment of her imagination, when she fell on her head!"  
"Well, if that's true, we'll know soon enough, won't we?"  
"But what if it IS true?" Piper demanded. "Then that means Phoebe leaves us? Forever?"  
"I don't want to leave you!" Phoebe sobbed, keening with pain. "But I don't know how to get back!"  
"How you could do this, Phoebe? How?" Piper yelled. "How can you choose these - these PEOPLE over us?"  
"They're our sisters - "  
"No. NO. WE'RE your sisters," Piper seethed. "Whoever you think these people are, they aren't related to you, Phoebe. And wherever it was you ended up, it's NOT your home!"  
"Piper." Prue caught her sister's hand and shushed her gently. "Look at her. Just look at her."  
Piper looked, and saw her baby sister almost curled into a ball of agony, shaking, weeping uncontrollably.  
"She's made her choice," Prue said quietly. "And we can do one of two things. We can make this harder for her, or - "  
She looked at Phoebe, her own eyes filling with tears. "Or we can help Phoebe get back home."

* * *

In Cole Turner's apartment, an enraged Phoebe cut Prue loose from her bindings, letting her fall heavily to the floor. Prue, fighting to stay conscious, was still aware that the white carpet beneath her was slowing being stained red with her blood.  
"Well, so much for the rescue mission," Phoebe snarled, savagely yanking the gag away from Prue's mouth. "I guess it's just you and me after all, Prue."  
"Phoebe, please," Prue begged, in so much pain she couldn't even see. "Do what you like with me. But leave Paige and Phoebe alone."  
"Well, I'm guessing your baby sister isn't going anywhere except maybe the emergency room," Phoebe sighed, sitting on the floor beside Prue. "I'll deal with her later. But Rex Buckland, Prue, really? I thought you at least had some standards."  
"Kill me," Prue pleaded, tears streaming out of her closed eyes.  
"No, not yet, my sister," Phoebe murmured, almost benevolently. "I need you to pay for what you did to me. I hate to try your patience, but this is going to take a very long time. And as for my other self, well - it looks like she has abandoned you now, hasn't she?"

In a nearby alley, Rex Buckland and Kaitlyn sat with an unconscious Paige, pondering what to do next.  
"There's nothing else we can do, Rex," Kaitlyn was saying. "Let's dump the little witch somewhere, and head back to London. This isn't our problem!"  
"Isn't it?" Buckland countered. "Kaitlyn, if this ghost Phoebe achieves her objectives, then she will once again become the Source of All Evil. And in case you hadn't noticed, we are now both squarely on her hit list. I think it's very much in our enlightened best interests to put a stop to her, now - while she's still a ghost. Because there will be no stopping her, if she once again becomes the Source."  
Kaitlyn froze suddenly.  
"What is it?" Buckland hissed.  
"We're not alone," Kaitlyn muttered grimly.  
A figure emerged from the darkness, hands held up in a gesture of surrender. He was a bearded man, wearing tattered, soiled clothing.  
"Oh, just what we needed," Kaitlyn sighed. "Another drunkard."  
The man stepped forward, and Buckland's eyes narrowed.  
"I think he's rather more than that," he said quietly.  
"Please," the man said in a shaking voice, "I mean you no harm. I'm here to help her."  
Kaitlyn sniffed at him suspiciously. "A White Lighter!" she hissed.  
"I didn't think there were any more of your kind," Buckland said, appraising him coolly.  
"I didn't think there were any more demons, either," the man replied. "But here we both are."  
"Then let the genocide be complete!" Kaitlyn snarled, raising a clawed hand to strike him.  
"Kaitlyn, please," Buckland remonstrated gently, and he turned his attention back to the man.  
"I believe this child is known to you."  
"She is."  
"What's your business with her?" Buckland demanded.  
"What's your business with my daughter?" the stranger replied hotly.  
Buckland smiled. "We're... friends," he allowed. "We were attempting to rescue the girl's sister from a vengeful ghost. We failed."  
The man knelt beside Buckland and Paige. He saw the wounds on Paige's cheek and tears filled his eyes.  
"My beautiful child," he wept.  
He reached out his hand, touched her cheek, and the glow of white light covered Paige's face and vanished. The man withdrew his hand. The lacerations were still plainly visible on Paige's cheek, but now they were bright pink scars that would fade in time.  
A suspicion tugged at Buckland's mind. "She doesn't know you," he divined.  
The man glared at Buckland, but not angrily. "No. She doesn't," he admitted. "And I would ask you, if you have any integrity at all, do not tell her that you saw me."  
"I shan't mention it, if that's what you want," said Buckland quietly. "But I really think you're making a terrible mistake."  
"Maybe. But it's my mistake."  
He rose to go.  
"I really think - we could use your help," Buckland called after him.  
"You won't need my help," he said simply. "Help is already on its way. Charmed help."  
He turned and limped away. Paige's eyes fluttered open.  
"Who's there?" she murmured weakly.  
"Hush," Buckland said soothingly. "It's nothing. Just me and Kaitlyn. We were talking. Rest now."  
Paige closed her eyes again.  
"She'll be properly awake in a few minutes," Buckland said to Kaitlyn.  
"And then what?" Kaitlyn asked.  
Buckland looked up at his wife and sighed.  
"And then, my dear, we join forces with the cavalry."

* * *

Back at the Halliwell manor, Prue knelt beside her weeping sister.  
"Phoebe, look at me," she said quietly.  
Phoebe, barely raising her head, chin quivering, looked tearfully at Prue.  
"We are going to help you," she said quietly. "And we're going to help Paige. But I need you to do something for me."  
"What?" Phoebe croaked.  
"Find the portal," Prue replied. "Scour this house top to bottom, attic to basement. Piper and I will make some things ready, and then - we're going with you."  
"We're WHAT?" Piper said, aghast. "Prue, have you lost your mind?"  
"But you can't," Phoebe protested weakly. "Phoebe said the portal would only work for me."  
"Phoebe, you're not alone in this. Your other self is picking a fight with the Charmed Ones now. I'm not backing down from that fight. I think our magic is a hell of a lot stronger than any wielded by some stupid ghost. And I'm not going to just stand by while anybody tries to hurt my sisters, alive or not. I say we do this together, and we go kick her spectral ass. So. What do YOU say?"  
Phoebe sobbed again, but this time from relief and joy. "I love you," she wept.  
Prue held out her hand, Phoebe took it, and Prue helped her to her feet. "Now, go clean yourself up," she said quietly. "And hurry. We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time."  
Phoebe sprinted upstairs, quickly wiped her face, and grabbed a small bag with which she filled a few personal belongings, including some family photographs.  
"Forgive me for this, sis," she sighed, swiping one the portraits from the hallway. She was about to head downstairs when a premonition struck her. She set the bag down carefully and creeped up the last stairwell to the attic. Gently, she pushed open the door.  
There, spinning almost serenely a few feet off the ceiling, was the portal, its dark-purple clouds twining lazily in the still air.  
Smiling grimly, Phoebe raced down the stairs. Prue and Piper were just coming out of the kitchen. Prue had a duffel bag over one shoulder.  
"Got weapons in there, Prue?" Phoebe asked only half-jokingly.  
"You could say that. A secret weapon. Just for you," her sister smiled somberly.  
"I found the portal. It's up in the attic."  
"Then let's go. We haven't a minute to waste." Prue looked over at Piper.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled, and the sisters went up the stairs together.  
As they entered the attic, Phoebe turned to her sisters.  
"I just wanted to say - I love you guys," she said quietly.  
"We know. We know you do," Prue answered. "And we love you, Phoebe."  
"And we always will," added Piper.  
Prue hefted the duffel bag a little higher on her shoulder.  
"All right," she said. "Let's go rescue our sisters."

* * *

Dark Phoebe and Prue were laying side by side on white carpet, Prue crumpled in a pool of her own blood, Phoebe relaxed and quiet, staring at the ceiling, arms folded under her head. Hearing a noise, she sat up.  
"Well, well!" Dark Phoebe smiled malevolently, as her counterpart slowly entered the room. "You decided to come back, after all. I must say, I'm surprised. How was the reunion? Did it go as well as advertised?"  
Phoebe's face was dark with rage, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. "You bitch," she hissed, trembling with anger.  
"Oh, good," Dark Phoebe's smile widened. "It did hurt you. I hoped it would."  
"Yeah? Well, now I'm going to hurt YOU!" Phoebe vowed, flinging herself at her doppelgänger.  
Dark Phoebe was more than ready for the attack. She pivoted slightly, grabbing Phoebe's wrists, and swung her violently so that she slammed face-first into the wall. As Phoebe fell away from the impact, Dark Phoebe swung out with a closed fist, making solid contact with Phoebe's cheek, sending her sprawling.  
"Tsk, tsk," Dark Phoebe tutted, watching Phoebe writhing in agony on the ground, blood pouring freely from her nose. "You'll have to do better than that, other me."  
"Oh, I intend to," Phoebe growled, spitting blood as she pushed herself upright into a sitting position.  
"Really? You're no match for me magically, and I have six years of jiu jitsu training on you. You're bringing a pen knife to a gunfight, girl. What else have you got?"  
"I brought something you'll never have," Phoebe declared.  
"And what's that?"  
It was Phoebe's turn to smile malevolently. "I brought backup."  
"Backup?"  
Before Dark Phoebe could process the threat, Prue and Piper stepped from the shadows.  
"Hi, there," Prue greeted her. "That's my sister you're beating on. And I don't like it!"  
Dark Phoebe stared at the two witches in dumbfounded amazement.  
"No," she murmured. "It's not possible... "  
Prue glared at her evil sister without mercy - and flung her into the wall so violently that the wood splintered and the drywall cracked. Dark Phoebe hit the floor, hard, but sprung up in an instant, seemingly pleased.  
"Well, well, well," she purred. "The entire stepfamily is here. That makes things so much more interesting."  
"Piper, freeze her!" Prue yelled.  
Piper immediately threw up both her hands in front of her. Dark Phoebe didn't freeze, but she doubled over, screaming in agony.  
"I can't freeze her," Piper grimaced. "There must be just enough witch left in her to make her immune to my power!"  
"Doesn't matter, it hurts her, keep trying to freeze her!"  
Piper gritted her teeth, continuing the assault, but she shook her head grimly.  
"I can't - I can't hold her," Piper yelled.  
Before either sister could react, a fireball hurtled between them, striking Dark Phoebe full in the face. She screamed in agony and fell to her knees.  
"What the hell?" Prue turned and gasped as she saw Rex Buckland standing there, with two young women just behind him - an attractive, willowy redhead, and a much shorter, dark haired girl, her face covered with bright pink scars.  
"Rex?" Prue stared at Buckland, agog with amazement.  
"Prue," Buckland gasped. "By the Pit. You're the other one. The other Prue. So it IS true."  
Prue instinctively started to push the demon away, but someone caught her hand, and Prue found herself staring face-to-face - with herself. An older version of herself, with deep lines around the eyes and chin, strands of grey in her jet-black hair, her face covered with tiny cuts and spattered with blood - and a deep, inexpressible sorrow in her eyes.  
Prue gasped. "Oh, my God!"  
"It's all right," elder Prue assured herself. "He's a friend. I'll explain later. I hope," she added tersely. "Rex, I need the blade you're not carrying."  
Buckland handed her the athame. "You always know, my dear," he said simply.  
Elder Prue strode over to Dark Phoebe, who was still clutching at her burnt face. Prue yanked her savagely up by her hair, and smacked her head against the wall so hard, the impact sounded like a cannon shot. She held the blade to her sister's throat.  
"You want - to kill - me again, Prue?" Dark Phoebe rasped. "First time - you were out of your mind - with grief. If you do it this time - it's cold blooded murder."  
"You're leaving me no choice, Phoebe. You're trying to kill everyone I love."  
"I just - want to - live again," Dark Phoebe gasped. "To be warm. To be whole. I'm so cold. So empty. So empty."  
Elder Prue's eyes filled with tears, but she resolutely started to push the blade into Dark Phoebe's throat.  
"No," the demon whimpered, looking at Prue with fear in her eyes. "If you do this - I'll be sent to Avici," she rasped. "The Hell from which is no return, no forgiveness. I'll never be reborn."  
"That's not true," Prue whispered.  
"It's not?" Dark Phoebe seemed genuinely surprised.  
"You're Phoebe Halliwell. You're my sister," Elder Prue said softly. "No what matter evil you've done, there is still a spark of goodness left in you. And when you find it, and are able to embrace it, then I will stand at the court of Yama and publicly forgive you."  
"You would - do that for me?"  
"You're my sister," Prue repeated. "Of course I would."  
Dark Phoebe closed her eyes.  
"Do it quickly," she pleaded.  
Without delay, Elder Prue slammed the athame home. Dark Phoebe yowled with agony, her body quickly vanishing in tendrils of dark smoke, the scream echoing as her body vanished.  
The blade clattered to the ground.  
"Good riddance," Paige muttered. Phoebe looked at her and shook her head angrily.  
Elder Prue let out a wail of pure anguish, not unlike the one her sister had just made, and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing helplessly.  
Phoebe took Paige aside and whispered in her ear. "She just lost her baby sister, for real this time," she told her grimly. "This is not a good thing."  
"Oh!" Paige was instantly and deeply ashamed of her own insensitivity. She looked at her sister pleadingly. "What can we do?" she asked.  
"The only thing we can do," said Phoebe Halliwell. "We let her know she's not alone."  
Hand in hand, Phoebe and Paige walked over to where Prue was rocking herself back and forth, keening with pain. They dropped to their knees, one on either side, entwined their arms around her and held her. Slowly, tiny white lights began to buzz around the women, as Paige's powers of healing extended to her sisters.  
Standing nearby, Rex Buckland held his wife, and Prue hugged Piper. Solemnly, they watched the three sisters huddled together, wounded and weeping.  
Piper looked at Prue tearfully, and gave her a look of profoundest sorrow. She understood. Phoebe was now where she was meant to be. Prue hugged her sister tightly, feeling the ache of the inevitable loss as well.  
Darkness was a long time in coming.

* * *

Two days later, two sets of Charmed Ones, along with Rex Buckland and his wife, all gathered in Prue's tiny apartment to make their farewells. Every one of the Halliwell sisters had several tiny pink scars plastered across at least some part of their faces, but those lacerations were nothing compared to their broken hearts. Although the gathering was a party of sorts, it was still unusually somber.  
Phoebe, Darryl and younger Prue sat together on the couch.  
"So, how did you guys know Phoebe was lying?" Darryl asked, still marveling that he was talking with a younger version of his fiancée.  
Prue shrugged. "Well, we didn't. But it made sense. There was nothing to suggest Phoebe had actually placed any sort of barrier that would keep Piper and me out. We took a risk that she was lying, and - it worked."  
She sighed. "She wasn't lying about the instability of the portal, though. When Piper and I use it to go back home, it will probably collapse for good."  
"So you can never see Phoebe again?" Darryl asked, clearly appalled.  
"We're hoping we can re-open it," Prue said cautiously. "If a single ghost can do it, then a coven of witches should surely be able to. And Piper and I will be examining the portal's magical energies very closely on the way home."  
"That reminds me," Phoebe asked. "Do you know where our, uhh, secret weapon is?"  
Prue grinned. "I put it in your room, next to the nightstand. Inside the duffel bag."  
"Great. I hope it works."  
"So do I."  
"Secret weapon?" Darryl asked.  
"A telephone from another planet," Phoebe giggled. "A hot line direct to my sisters."  
"We hope," Prue added. "We won't actually be able to test it, until Piper and I get home. And - it will take at least another day," she said to Phoebe. "Now that you've got ours, I'll have to go downtown and buy another one."  
"That's okay, it will be at least another day before Paige and I can install ours in our new apartment." She smiled at her sister tearfully. "Try to call me, as soon as you can," Phoebe pleaded.  
"Count on it," Prue smiled warmly at her sister.  
Patience leaped up into Prue's lap.  
"Well! Who are you?" Prue asked delightedly.  
"I'm Patience, and you look just like my mommy."  
"Oh!" Prue cast a sidelong glance at her counterpart. "I'm not your mother, sweetheart. I'm - your Aunt Prudence."  
"You have the same name as my mommy, too."  
"I guess I do," Prue agreed.  
She grinned at the small child, and suddenly saw a familiar face there. She drew in her breath sharply.  
"Patience is Prue and Andy's daughter," Darryl said quietly.  
"Oh, my," Prue breathed. She looked at the girl tenderly.  
"It is very nice to finally meet you, Patience," she declared solemnly.  
"Will you read me a story?"  
Phoebe laughed. "She asks everyone that."  
"Actually, Patience, can you tell me a story, please?"  
"Which one?"  
"Tell me the story of your mommy and daddy? And your whole family."  
Prue's smile was so tender that Patience hugged her tightly.  
"I like you, Auntie Prudence," she declared, and everyone laughed.

Elder Prue took Rex Buckland aside.  
"Thanks for coming to our rescue," she said gratefully.  
"My pleasure." Buckland smiled tenderly at her. "Are you going to be all right, Prue?" he asked with genuine concern.  
Prue managed a painful smile.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am," she mused. "Phoebe is staying, at least for now, and our other sisters can make it safely home - there's even a chance we might find a way to make the portal access permanent. That would ease a lot of heartbreak in both worlds."  
"Demons in two universes, beware," Buckland intoned with a grin.  
"That's the weirdest thing," Prue added.  
"What is?"  
"Ever since Phoebe, Paige and I brought the barrier down, I haven't sensed a single demonic presence anywhere - not even one."  
"That surprises you?"  
"Yeah, I guess it does."  
"Well, consider what it was you actually did, Prue. Where would demons naturally go, if all magic in the world was suddenly restored?"  
"Back to Hell?" Prue seemed bemused by the thought.  
"Everybody goes back home eventually," Buckland pointed out. "You just made it easier, that's all. Not that they'll stay there, of course. But for a brief time, you have a demon-free world, Prue. Enjoy it."  
"Not entirely free," Prue pointed out, nudging him playfully.  
"Ah. True enough. Although, I must blink myself home shortly too."  
"You told me you didn't have your full powers back, Rex. You lied to me."  
Buckland looked at Prue blankly. "Demons lie, Prue," he said, as if explaining something obvious.  
"Witches vanquish demons, Rex," Prue retorted, glaring at him.  
Then they both grinned knowingly at each other.  
"Yes. Well. Before you decide to put an end to my miserable and worthless existence, come and meet the wife."  
"You brought Kaitlyn with you?"  
"Well, I could hardly leave her home, could I?" Grinning rakishly, Buckland waved his wife over. She walked up to them, a cold expression on her face.  
"Kaitlyn, darling, I would like you to meet Prudence Trudeau - soon to be Mrs. Prudence Morris."  
"I will suck the starlight from your body and spit it in God's face!" Kaitlyn snarled.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Kaitlyn," Prue answered. "Thank you for helping us. And I promise, I will never tell a soul you sullied your hands to save a coven of good witches."  
"I hope you all die of plague," Kaitlyn muttered angrily, and stalked away.  
Buckland sighed happily. "Isn't she amazing," he said, with utter admiration.  
"She's perfect for you, Rex," Prue grinned. She then looked at him tenderly.  
"We will see you again soon?" she asked hopefully.  
"Count on it," Buckland grinned. "I have a feeling this little adventure is only just beginning."

Piper stood on the porch, looking out over the city, seemingly oblivious to the cold. The porch door slid open softly and Paige stepped out.  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
Piper barely turned her head. "Hi."  
"We - we haven't really met yet," Paige said, feeling awkward. "I'm Paige."  
"Yeah. I know who you are."  
Piper turned her attention back to watching the traffic on the street.  
"I was hoping we could talk," Paige suggested gently.  
Piper shrugged noncommittally. "It's your world."  
Paige closed the porch door behind her, and stood next to Piper, arms on the railing.  
"I don't want you to feel like I'm stealing your sister away from you."  
"Aren't you?" Piper said icily.  
"No," Paige answered emphatically. "I'm not. I asked Phoebe to stay because I need her. But I don't expect her to give you up for me."  
"Well, since you live on another damn planet, that's how it works out, doesn't it?" Piper retorted bitterly.  
"I don't want to keep her away from you. But, I would like to share her with you."  
Piper barked an angry laugh, blinking back tears.  
"Look, now that we know the barrier can be crossed, soon we'll figure out a way to do it safely," Paige was almost pleading. "Then Phoebe can come visit any time."  
"Yeah, well, don't expect me to be happy about that."  
Paige regarded Piper for a long moment.  
"Phoebe is making a terrible sacrifice, to stay here," Paige said quietly. "Being away from you and Prue hurts her. She loves you so much. She talks about you all the time. About how wonderful you are - "  
"Oh, just stop it," Piper spat acidly.  
"Piper, please, just listen," Paige pleaded. "Phoebe is staying with Prue and me, not because she loves you less, it's just - she understands that for now - for right now - we need her more. But that's not going to be forever. I'm not taking her away from you. You haven't lost a sister. You've gained one."  
For the first time, Piper looked at Paige directly, regarding her questioningly.  
"I would like - very much - to be your sister, too," Paige said softly. "I would like nothing more than to be able to come visit you, and be part of your life - yours and Prue's. Phoebe and I have talked about how we're selfish enough to want both of our families together. One set of sisters isn't enough for us." She smiled tearfully. "I would like to be part of your family - if... if you want me," Paige swallowed hard. "I would love to have another big sister. I would like very much for it to be you. I would be very happy, and very proud, to be your baby sister."  
A single, fat tear rolled down Paige's cheek, and Piper felt another tiny stab in her heart. She sighed heavily, relenting.  
"This is emotional blackmail," she groused.  
Delighted, Paige threw her arms around Piper and hugged her tightly.  
"This is gonna be the start of something wonderful," Paige promised, kissing her cheek. "You'll see."  
Younger Prue stepped out onto the porch.  
"Piper, it's time," she said quietly.

A short time later, all the Halliwells were gathered by the portal. It had shrunk noticeably in the time since Phoebe and her sisters had last used it, and the clouds were swirling in considerable agitation now. The collapse was imminent.  
Phoebe hugged Piper, then Prue. "I'll see you soon," she vowed. "I promise."  
"I know," Prue said, hugging her back. She turned to Paige. "And Paige, if we find your other self in our world, we'll be sure to let you know."  
"Thanks," Paige said, humbled. "It was really nice to meet you. Both of you."  
Lastly, Prue turned to her other self. Older Prue smiled sadly.  
"I know, it's hard to know what to say," she admitted. "I don't want to tell you how I think you should live your life, Prue. Your world isn't the same as ours. Not everything tracks the same way."  
"No, it doesn't," younger Prue agreed solemnly.  
"But I would say this. If your Andy and your Darryl are anything like mine, you don't need to hide anything from them. They'll be there for you."  
"They already are," Prue smiled somberly.  
Elder Prue nodded in Phoebe's direction. "I'll look out for her."  
"I know you will."  
Phoebe turned to younger Prue. "You always do the right thing for me," she said quietly. "Even when it hurts you."  
"I can't blame you for following your heart, Phoebe."  
"I wish I could be even half the person you are."  
"You are a much better person than you think you are," Prue said softly. "And... I'm proud of you, Phoebe. Very proud."  
Prue reached for Piper's hand, and the two of them stared at Phoebe, tears streaming down their faces. "Love you, sis," Prue said brokenly.  
"Love you back," Phoebe whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "See you soon."  
Prue and Piper took one step backward into the portal, and then they were gone. The portal vanished. Phoebe burst into tears, and buried her face in Prue's breast. Paige hugged her sister from behind.  
"You will see them again, Phoebe," Prue murmured softly, stroking her sister's hair. "I promise. We'll make sure it happens."  
"You'll get home again, Pheeble," added Paige.  
Phoebe hugged both her sisters tightly. "I am home," she declared sincerely. She wiped her tears away with her hand and then grinned tearfully at Paige. "Let's go home, baby sister," she said simply.  
Phoebe took one of Paige's hands in her left, one of Prue's in her right, and hand-in-hand, the Halliwell sisters walked out into the cold San Francisco evening, together.


End file.
